Forgotten
by sweetheart00
Summary: Akito has come to his breaking point with Torhu, but instead of erasing her memory, Akito intends to make her suffer. But things don't always go according to plan, and her friends just won't forget her.
1. As it Was

**So everyone this is just a little something I came up with randomly, don't know if you will like it or not but read and review please, let me know what you think, and if I should make it better.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Chapter 1: As it was**

Rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes Tohru stepped out from her room and quietly tip-toed down the stairs to begin making breakfast for the rest of the household. After putting everything on the stove to cook, she headed towards the laundry room to collect the rest of the laundry so she could hang it all outside while the weather was beautiful.

When she finally made her way back inside she found that everyone had risen and come downstairs. Shigure was humming to himself and reading the paper as usual, while Yuki had fallen back asleep on kyo's shoulder, and of course Kyo was not pleased with that and was trying to push him off.

"Get off ya damn rat" Kyo shouted at the sleeping Yuki.

"Oh lucky Kyo, you should be nicer to poor Yuki, he's never been the morning person." Shigure said from behind his paper, purposely calling Kyo, lucky Kyo, just to annoy him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME LUCKY KYO YOU DUMB DOG." Kyo screamed, "IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN I'LL POUND UR HEAD IN U JACKA—"before Kyo could say anything else Tohru had run to the kitchen and brought back breakfast plates for everyone.

"Uh K-Kyo," Tohru said trying to stop the fighting before Shigure's house was destroyed, "if we don't get going we might be late for school."

*SMACK*

"what the hell was that ya damn rat, you were supposed to be sleeping" Kyo shouted, sitting up for where he landed half way across the room after Yuki punched him in the face.

"Tell me how a person is supposed to sleep with you around shouting your brain-less head off," Yuki said in his usually calm emotionless tone, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"oh, good morning Yuki. Did u sleep well?" Tohru asked trying to clear the dishes.

"Yes thank you Miss Honda, I slept just fine. How about you, did you sleep well last night?" Yuki asked politely.

"O-oh, yes I slept wonderfully thank you." Tohru replied happily blushing.

"Awwww, what a cute couple you two make." Shigure cooed.

*whack*

"Awwwwwwwwwwww, Tohru. Kyo is picking on me" Shigure said in his whiney voice.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be late for school." Kyo said still holding the thick textbook he had hit Shigure over the head with.

"Oh yes! We can't be late. We'll get in trouble for being tardy!" Tohru said in a panic, running upstairs to grab her things.

After everyone had gathered their things the 3 headed off to school.

"One of these days one of them will say that he loves her and then things are going to be really interesting." Shigure chuckled to himself, before turning away to come up with his next plan to avoid him publisher.

"So they haven't tired of her yet, well it's about time I fix that. I will not allow her to live with them anymore. It's time Yuki came back to me and Kyo has run out of time, his freedom is about to end." Akito said to himself.

"I want her taken care of, find her, and when she is alone, make sure she never interferes in the Soma business ever again. I have something in store for he that will make her wish she never knew any of them. And then Yuki will be in such grief that he will come crawling back to me. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Akito said to a mysterious man in the shadows of Akito's room.

"Yes sir, it will be taken care of," the man replied.

"Good, now leave me."

The man got up and headed off to his deed.

**Okay, so this is my first fic ever so I'm sorry if it's not that amazing, but I'm working on it, I wrote this in like 10 mins, to I know it's not that great! But please if you want to hear more please review, and I will know whether I should keep going or not. Thanks! **

**Much love,**

**Sweetheart**


	2. Running?

**Heyy all,**

** sorry this has taken so long to get out, I'll put the next chapter out much much faster.**

* * *

><p>Hana, Uo, and Torhu were all walking down the hall of their school before last block when Torhu noticed it was raining.<p>

"oh, it's raining out!" torhu said to herself.

"ya, it's supposed to rain for the next few days, it sux. There's nothing to do when it rains." Uo exclaimed.

"Oh I hope kyo is feeling ok," Torhu said more to herself than anyone else.

"what the hell would be wrong with carrot-top, what, he afraid to get his hands wet?" Uo snorted.

"oh n-no reason, just thinks I mean… he….. doesn't like the rain. I mean…sigh" Tohru said being thrown into another panic, she couldn't exactly say he didn't like the rain cuz he was the cat from the Zodiac.

"Good afternoon Miss. Honda, ladies," Yuki said politely as he walked up to the group. "Miss. Honda, I have something's I must attend this afternoon with the Student Council. Will you be alright walking to work yourself? I should be able to pick you up as usual of course. If you do not wish to walk alone I am sure Momiji would be delighted to accompany you. Would you like me to ask him?"

"O-oh… N-no, of course not! I mean…. T-That would be too much trouble for just me. Of course I can walk by myself," Tohru said, naturally worrying about everyone else before herself.

""

Ohmygosh, we're going to be late! Hurry, we don't want a detention." Tohru shouted over he shoulder as she began to run down the hall, "Bye Yuki! Have fun with the Student Council, see u tonight."

"See you this evening Miss. Honda" Yuki waved good-bye before he started for his class.

: After School:

"Bye Uo, bye Hana. I'll see you tomorrow, bye" Exclaimed Tohru as she left the school yard towards work.

"Later Torhu" Uo waved to her friend.

'_It's so beautiful this time of year, I love it so much. I do hope it doesn't keep raining though. Kyo never feels well when it is like this out. And Yuki and I never get to go to the base... I love going to the base with him, it's so much fun, just the 2 of us…hmmmmm, I hope it doesn't get ruined though. Oh my, I hope they remember that I made them dinner and put it in the fridge, I hope they don't order out like last time.' _Tohru was so absorbed in her thoughts of the people that she loved that she never heard someone come up behind her.

"Excuse me Miss…." The mysterious man said.

"Huh" Tohru jumped in surprise.

"Oh, my apologize I did not mean to frighten you, but would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the mall?" He asked her.

"Oh of course and no need to apologize, I should have been paying more attention. O now see if you just go through this ally here…." Tohru tried to explain while moving towards the ally she was talking about, but went a little to far in, she walked just deep enough so that no one on the busy street would be able to see her.

Before she could say any more the man held a handkerchief up to her face which contained so sort of sleeping gas, Tohru fainted into the mans arms. He dragged her to the waiting car farther down the ally and tossed her into the back seat roughly, only stopping to gag her mouth and tie her hands and ankles.

"Master Akito will be pleased," the man chuckled to himself.

:Sometime in the late evening:

'_Miss. Honda should have been out by now, she has never been this late before, I wonder what is keeping her, maybe I should go see if she's alright' _Yuki thought to himself he had been waiting for Tohru for a half-hour. He decided to go inside. When he got inside he spotted 2 women wearing uniforms that matched that of Tohru's work uniform.

"Excuse me, I am sorry to bother you, but I came to pick up my friend Tohru Honda, would you happen to know where I might find Miss. Honda?" he asked politely.

"Tohru didn't come to work today, we thought she might have become ill, she rarely misses a day unless she is very sick," one of the ladies said.

"What, but I saw her at school she was fine! Just before last period! Something's not right!" Yuki freaked, which was very unusual for him.

Yuki ran home, not stopping for a minuet to catch his breath. The whole time he was running he kept thinking to himself '_it's all my fault, I should have walked her to work, and I knew what kinds of people are lurking around here! If anything happened to her I will never forgive myself!'_

Yuki ran into the living room of the house where an already unhappy looking Kyo and Shigure were sitting, "Miss….huff huff….. Not make it….huff huff…to….huff….work…..missing," Yuki finally got out, Yuki being out of breath was also very odd, he was always in such good shape.

"Yuki, calm down please, don't push yourself to hard, you might transform. Yes we know Tohru did not get to work, or at least we guessed, she left us this note. She's gone Yuki, she left us," was all Shigure was able to say. This usually happy, childish man was brought to sadness and maturity by the absence of this young girl. Even Kyo was oddly quiet and depressed.

"What note?" Yuki wanted to know.

"Here," kyo slid a piece of paper across the table; on it was a typed letter, addressed to the three of them.

_Dearest Shigure, Yuki, and kyo,_

_I would like to thank you so much for you kindness towards me, but I think it is time I leave. I realize now that I do not belong with the three of you or any of the Sohma's. I do not have a place in your lives. Please do not come looking for me, or ask about my whereabouts. I have left to some place that you will never find me. No one knew of my plans to depart. No one. Good bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Tohru Honda. _

:Meanwhile:

"Please let me go" Tohru helplessly whimpered, she was blindfolded and did not know where she was, "please…Someone please help me."

"No one is coming for you. You have no hope," a cold voice spoke from beside her ear, "No one cares about you Miss. Honda. No one cares if you die here."

"…..Akito-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well that's it for this chapter (obviously, lol) I hope you all liked it so far. thanks for reading.<strong>

**Sweetheart**


End file.
